Harry's Vow
by nessh
Summary: Ron memaksa Harry membacakan tulisannya. HHr


**Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's Vow<strong>

**By**

**nessh**

* * *

><p>"Hey Harry, kau sudah membuat <em>wedding vow<em>? Karena aku sudah membaca milik 'Mione dan percayalah padaku, tulisan gadis itu _sangat _bagus." Kata Ron Weasley pada sahabatnya.

Harry mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi sejenak dan memutar tubuhnya, memandang Ron yang sedang duduk di kursi meja makan dengan sekaleng bir di tangan kanan dan handuk di tangan kiri. Yang pertama terlintas di benak Harry saat ia melihat Ron adalah apa yang akan Hermione katakan jika ia melihat Ron berkeliaran di _flat _miliknya bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana pendek. Hermione tidak akan menyukai itu.

"Tentu saja aku sudah buat. Aku menikah _besok, _Ron. Dia akan membunuhku jika aku tidak menyiapkan itu." Harry kembali menatap televisi yang saat ini sedang menayangkan sebuah serial kriminal.

Ron melemparkan kaleng kosong ke tempat sampah. Ia melompati bahu sofa dan mendarat tepat di samping Harry. Rambut merahnya yang masih basah mencipratkan air ke wajah Harry, Harry merengut, ia mengusap wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Serius? Dimana kau menyimpan itu? Karena aku harus melihat apa yang kau tulis."

"Apa? Kenapa? Ini pernikahanku, bukan pernikahanmu. Dan seingatku, kau bukan pengantinku."

Ron memutar matanya. "Ayolah, Potter. Jangan pelit. Berikan padaku. Aku orang yang romantis, aku bisa membantumu menulis."

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi 'orang yang romantis'?" Harry membuat tanda kutip dengan jarinya.

"Sejak hari ini. Ayolah Potter!" desak Ron.

"Baiklah!" Harry menyerah. Dia merogoh-rogoh saku jubahnya yang tersampir di bahu sofa lalu menyerahkannya pada Ron.

Ron malah menolak dan mendorong kertas itu kembali pada Harry. "Bacakan padaku."

"Apa? Kau baca sendiri. Aku tahu kau bisa baca, Weasley."

"Tapi aku ingin mendengarnya! Bukan membacanya!"

"Kau membaca milik Hermione!"

"Itu karena aku menemukannya di kamar Ginny! Kertas itu ada di atas meja dan aku tahu Mione akan marah jika dia tahu aku membacanya. Dia takut aku akan memberitahumu isinya." Mata Ron membulat. "Oh Merlin. Harry, jangan katakan pada Hermione aku membaca tulisannya."

Harry memutar matanya. "Kau tidak memberitahuku _isinya. _Jadi tenang Ron."

"Oh bagus." Ron menghela nafas lega. "Bacakan aku tulisanmu Harry."

"Ingatkan aku lagi, kenapa aku harus melakukan?" tanya Harry, ia merasa terganggu dengan Ron yang tidak berhenti mengganggunya.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti bicara sampai aku dengar tulisanmu Potter."

Harry menghela nafas. "Baiklah, tapi aku hanya akan membacanya satu kali. Aku tidak mau mengulanginya. Mengerti?"

"_Just read the damn paper now, Potter_!"

Harry membuka lipatan kertas di tangannya. Ia melirik Ron, yang kini memusatkan perhatiannya pada Harry secara penuh. Seandainya Ron sefokus ini saat mereka masih di Hogwarts, nilai-nilainya akan jauh lebih baik.

"Hermione, selama sepuluh tahun dalam hidupku aku berharap setiap hari bahwa suatu hari aku akan memiliki keluarga atau bahkan seorang teman. Lalu aku menerima surat Hogwartsku dan bertemu denganmu. Selama aku mengenalmu, Hermione, kau sudah menjadi teman dan keluarga yang aku impikan sejak aku kecil. Kau menunjukkan kebaikan padaku, satu-satunya yang percaya padaku bahkan saat semua orang tidak. Kau melindungiku, aku tidak akan berdiri disini jika bukan karenamu. Kau adalah sahabatku. Aku laki-laki paling beruntung di seluruh dunia, karena aku memilikimu di sisiku.

Hermione, hari ini aku memberikan diriku padamu. Masa depan kita penuh dengan ketidakpastian dan kejutan yang kini menunggu kita untuk menemukannya. Aku berjanji padamu, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu dan aku akan selalu menjagamu. Aku berjanji untuk selalu mencintaimu dalam segala situasi, saat hidup kita mudah dan saat hidup kita sulit, ketika cinta kita terlihat sederhana dan ketika segala sesuatunya terlihat rumit. Aku berjanji aku akan memberikan semua yang kau butuhkan padamu. Semua itu akan aku lakukan padamu. _In this world and the next_. Aku mencintaimu."

Harry menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia mendongak dan melihat Ron menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu, kedua matanya terlihat seperti mata Luna—_dreamy. _Harry mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ada apa denganmu Ron?"

Ron menghela nafas, "Itu sangat bagus, Harry. _Benar-benar _bagus."

"Tentu. Aku orang romantis." Harry nyengir.

"Tentu tentu. Oh ya, Harry?"

"Apa?"

"Boleh aku menggunakan tulisanmu untuk pernikahanku?"

Harry langsung menyelipkan kertasnya ke dalam saku. "Tidak." Jawabnya tegas lalu ia berlari masuk ke kamar.

"Ayolaah Potter!"

Ron bangkit dari kursi dan mengejar Harry ke kamarnya.

* * *

><p>thx for reading!<p> 


End file.
